The invention relates to magnetic heads and the construction thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to the slider or other non-magnetic structure which is commonly used to mount the pole pieces of a magnetic head which is used for data processing applications. The term slider will be understood to be a portion of a magnetic head which contacts the floppy disc surface while supporting the core or cores. Substantial progress has been made in improving magnetic and mechanical properties of magnetic heads. Many magnetic heads used in data processing applications are manufactured with glass bonded pole pieces in the manner described in Peloschek et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,383. Although the present invention may advantageously be used with such heads, it will be understood that it also has application to other magnetic heads. Such other magnetic heads may be manufactured by sputtering or other techniques. A mechanical problem associated with the fabrication of magnetic heads is the maintenance of precise position relationship between the pole pieces of the magnetic head. The maintenance of the magnetic gap dimensions is of critical importance in either reading or writing data from or to a magnetic media.
The magnetic gap dimensions may change, for example, due to the effect of different coefficients of thermal expansion between the ferrite pole pieces and the structure which mounts the pole pieces. The structure used to mount the ferrite pole pieces, at least in structures intended for use with floppy disc drive assemblies, is typically identified as a slider.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will minimize differential expansion between a manganese-zinc (Mn-Zn) ferrite recording head and slider.
It is another object of the invention to provide the means by which the magnetic gap physical properties are manufactured and thus to facilitate maximum data density.